


Taking the Shirt off your Back

by jellyfishfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I spell Viktor with a k, M/M, Suggestive Themes, idk just general cute stuff, it's not that bad i think, oh well, they're in love what do you want from me, this was supposed to be g rated though how did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Yuuri's clothes start to go missing when he moves in with Viktor in St. Petersburg, and it takes him a while to realize why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softtemperedbunny (crowtective)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowtective/gifts).



> Yoooooo I wanted to crank out a short, cute fic for [Nic](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE) because he's super sweet and he indulged a silly whim of mine with [this super cute art.](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/844517636109086721) So obviously this fic was inspired by this image. Go look at it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this lil thing, especially you Nic!

One of the first things Yuuri realized when he had moved into Viktor’s flat was the sheer amount of clothing Viktor owned. Viktor had a full walk in closet that could probably be converted into another bedroom if he wanted it to be.

“Sorry I couldn’t clear an entire half for you Yuuri,” Viktor apologized, still trying to rearrange a few hangers and clothes to make more space. Yuuri had dropped his suitcases in near shock by the volume of clothing he could see. And he knew there was still more that wasn’t visible.

Yuuri didn’t even need the full space of the quarter part of the closet Viktor gave him. Yuuri would have thought he brought too little, if it wasn’t for the fact that he brought all the clothes he owned that still fit him, including the clothes that were baggy now that he was in competitive shape.

Yet, even with the entirety of his wardrobe, Yuuri still felt like he had too few clothes. At first, he thought it was because he had to stand in the looming presence of Viktor’s massive wardrobe every time he was picking an outfit for the day. Then, Yuuri noticed things out of place, and sometimes missing. He had blamed Makkachin at first, when he found one of his missing socks stowed away under her dog bed.

Yuuri thought that the mystery was solved, until one day he decided to practice and train on his own, giving Viktor a break to let him sleep in. He had arrived home with Makkachin after a run, cold and worn out, slipping his shoes off at the door by habit. He silently went to the bedroom to drop his practice skates and extra clothes in the closet, and saw that Viktor was still bundled up in the covers, dozing in bed. With a small smile, Yuuri sat himself on the edge of Viktor’s side of the bed, and brushed Viktor’s bangs away from his face. Viktor’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

“Yuuri? You’re already home?” Viktor asked with a sleep-thick voice.

“It’s noon,” Yuuri chuckled, continuing to gently brush Viktor’s bedhead back.

Viktor woke up in an instant. “Really?”

“Yes,” Yuuri assured him.

“Oh. Well, want to shower together then?” Viktor asked with a devious grin.

Yuuri blushed. He would never get used to Viktor’s…vigor when he woke up. On rare days off, Viktor seemed to have extra energy.

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed, standing up to let Viktor get out of bed.

Viktor slid out of the warmth of the bedding slowly, setting his feet on the floor first before the rest of him followed. Yuuri blinked in surprise at what he saw.

“Are those my socks?” Yuuri asked.

“Huh?” Viktor seemed equally confused. 

He glanced down, and Yuuri followed the action. Those were definitely his socks; Phichit had bought them for Yuuri because of the printed poodle pattern on them. They were the same length too, because one of the pants legs of Viktor’s sweats had rucked up to his calf, revealing the crew cut of the sock. 

“Oh,” Viktor murmured. “My toes got cold last night, so I went to the closet and grabbed the first pair of socks I could find. Sorry, darling.”

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s fine. I didn’t wear them much since Vicchan passed anyway.”

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind, and kissed him on the cheek. “They’re cozy though.”

“Mm, they are. But I’m sweaty and you’re sleepy, so let’s shower now,” Yuuri urged.

Viktor nosed at Yuuri’s hair, lips ghosting the shell of his ear, and puffs of breath making Yuuri shiver. Viktor squeezed him closer.

“Ok,” Viktor said, and they stumbled together to the bathroom, hardly separating to get bare and into the confined space of the shower stall.

***

The next instance happened when Viktor and Yuuri had a gala to attend, and were getting ready in their hotel room. Viktor had changed first, buttoning up his shirt with an undone tie thrown over his shoulders. Yuuri was just about to pull on his suit pants when he squinted at Viktor across the room. It might be because he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but…

“That’s my tie, isn’t it?”

“Hm, is it?” Viktor hummed. “I thought it was mine.”

Viktor had turned around to address Yuuri’s question, and now Yuuri could see the pattern more clearly; the swirls and colors reminiscent of his free costume when Viktor first became his coach.

“Yes, that’s my tie. It’s the only one you like because you bought it for me,” Yuuri laughed.

“Oh, that’s right,” Viktor realized. “To replace the ugly one you wore on TV.”

Yuuri nodded. He still didn’t know how Viktor disposed of that tie, and he was mildly afraid to ask.

Viktor tapped a finger to his chin. “Which tie did you bring to wear today?”

“A plain one,” Yuuri replied. “Navy.”

“The base of this tie is navy too. We’ll match, it’ll be fun! You don’t mind if I borrow it tonight, right?” Viktor asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Of course not,” Yuuri sighed fondly.

Viktor went over to where Yuuri was standing and pecked him sweetly on the lips. “Thank you, my love.”

Yuuri watched Viktor walk back to his suitcase at the other side of the room, adding a bit of sway to his hips. He bent over further than necessary to pull his own suit pants out of his suitcase, and once they were on, he secured the knot of the tie under his throat. Viktor threw a wink over his shoulder at Yuuri before shrugging his suit jacket on.

Yuuri swallowed his drool. Hopefully he could come up with an excuse to leave the gala with Viktor early.

***

The third time, Viktor didn’t even try to hide it. Yuuri had gone out to lunch after practice with Yuri, and Viktor had left to a different restaurant with Georgi and Mila. Now that they were all done eating, Viktor wanted to meet Yuuri at the park for a romantic stroll together. Yuuri was seated on a frigid bench, wishing he had figured out where he misplaced his beanie that morning, when he found it. On Viktor’s head.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, waving. “Did you wait long?”

Yuuri got up and Viktor immediately hugged him once he was in reach. When they pulled away from each other, Yuuri couldn’t fight the smirk on his face.

“So. Are you going to tell me when you stole my beanie, because I couldn’t find it before practice.” Yuuri pointed out.

“Yuuri!” Viktor chided. “In a marriage, everything is _shared._ Haven’t you heard the phrase ‘what’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is yours’?”

“We aren’t married yet,” Yuuri informed him.

Viktor frowned. “So you want me to wait until I’m as old as Yakov, when you finally win your first gold, to start borrowing your things without permission?”

Yuuri snorted. Viktor continued to pout, so Yuuri kissed his cheek to placate him. “Fine, keep the beanie. It looks cute on you anyway.”

“You think so too? I’ve always wanted to try it on!” Viktor skipped over to the center of the square in the park, framed by black, bare trees that had icy droplets clinging to their wiry branches. He turned back to Yuuri with an open, heart-shaped smile, and threw up a peace sign. His other hand kept the beanie in place on his head. “Yuuri! Take a photo!”

Yuuri dutifully brought his phone up and opened the camera app. He tapped the screen a few times to adjust the brightness and focus the lens, but his hand wouldn’t stop shaking. Part of it was from the cold, but most of it was from how adorable Viktor was, with the knitted cat ears peaking on his head, cheeks flushed from the cold, and his small, impatient fidgets while he waited for Yuuri to take the photo. Yuuri could hardly stay still when his heart was so restless.

Viktor dropped the pose when Yuuri announced he took the photo. He snatched Yuuri’s phone after linking their arms, and pressed into Yuuri’s side.

“It’s blurry,” Viktor complained.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I’m not a professional cameraman. There’s snow out, I was shivering.”

Viktor went back to the camera app and flipped the lens. “I’ll just take a selfie with you instead.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said, smiling genuinely at the way Viktor tilted his head closer for a better angle, acting almost like a cat himself.

***

From there, Viktor unabashedly stole any of Yuuri’s clothes he could get his hands on, and even went so far as to post selfies of himself in them on his Instagram account. He stole the poodle printed socks again, posting a picture of Makkachin curled by his feet. He reposted a picture from that gala when he wore Yuuri’s tie. He posted a dozen selfies from the park with Yuuri’s cat beanie on.

Yuuri wasn’t much for social media, but he was glad he still kept his Instagram account so he could save all the pictures of Viktor wearing his clothes.

Yuuri supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that things led to this, but he still dropped the book he was reading in his lap when Viktor strolled into their bedroom in one of his old university tees. And apparently, nothing else.

Yuuri had bought the shirt just before he graduated, so it was a much larger size on him now. Viktor was taller than Yuuri, but he was thinner, his body shape a touch more delicate, like that of a true dancer. Yuuri had always been a bit stockier. That was why the shirt hung so loose on Viktor, collar a little wide around his neck, exposing hollow of his throat and one side of his collar bone. Below, it left everything underneath to the imagination.

Yuuri was sitting up in bed, but he felt like he should be lying down. The sight of Viktor in one of his old shirts was overwhelming. Viktor climbed up on the bed, and somehow the shirt kept his modesty, to Yuuri’s frustration. Viktor plucked the book from Yuuri’s lap and studied the cover. The book was in Japanese, and while Viktor had made a valiant attempt to learn some of the language when he was living in Hasetsu, Yuuri doubted Viktor actually retained anything now that they were living in Russia.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri gasped. His mouth was dry, and he felt like a man dying in the desert with his oasis so tantalizingly close.

Viktor looked at him, kneeling on the bed with Yuuri’s book tossed aside. There was a gleam to his eye that Yuuri knew would ruin any hope of sleep. Yuuri resigned himself to catching up on sleep during his flight in the morning.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, feigning innocence.

“You’re wearing _something_ under that, right?” Yuuri asked in a hopeful voice. Though he hoped Viktor _wasn’t._

Viktor smiled, crawling over to sit himself on Yuuri’s lap, where the abandoned book had just been. He took one of Yuuri’s hands and placed it on his thigh, and gently tugged Yuuri’s wrist up, encouraging Yuuri to slide up his skin toward the hem of the shirt.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Viktor asked, staring down at Yuuri with intense, half-lidded eyes.

Yuuri swallowed thickly, inching his hand slowly until his fingertips brushed just under the shirt, feeling the waistband of Viktor’s usual skimpy, blank underwear.

Yuuri blew out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Viktor pressed a kiss into his temple.

“Disappointed?” Viktor asked teasingly.

“I’m not,” Yuuri said, hooking a finger into the side of Viktor’s underwear and letting the waistband snap back against Viktor’s skin. Viktor bit back a low sound in his throat. 

“You know I’m still flying to Thailand in the morning,” Yuuri reminded him.

“I know,” Viktor said. “I just thought I’d treat you before you go.”

“A treat huh? And how much am I allowed to indulge in this treat?” Yuuri asked, continuing to finger around Viktor’s underwear.

Viktor rolled his hips forward and placed his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders, peppering a few kisses on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri rubbed into Viktor’s hip, and Viktor shuddered.

“As much as you want,” Viktor promised.

Yuuri kissed Viktor soundly, and rolled them other so he could loom over Viktor. “We better get in a more comfortable position then.”

***

Almost a week later, as Yuuri’s visit with Phichit was drawing to a close, Yuuri’s phone buzzed with a text message. Yuuri was flying the home in the night, so Viktor was messaging him occasionally to remind him of things he might forget and to check the travel itinerary. Yuuri swiped the notification open and nearly yelled. He and Phichit were out shopping for groceries so Phichit could cook Yuuri a traditional dinner before he left. It definitely wasn’t an opportune time for the text Viktor just sent.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?” Phichit asked. He leaned over Yuuri’s shoulder to look at Yuuri’s phone, and Yuuri was too stiff to hide his phone in time.

Meaning, Phichit definitely got a good look at the selfie Viktor had sent, wearing Yuuri’s same university tee in bed, with messy hair, red cheeks, and wet lips. Yuuri prayed that at the very least Phichit didn’t see the caption, “Miss you ♥♥."

Phichit turned away so fast Yuuri was almost worried his neck had snapped. It certainly sounded like it.

“I swear I saw _nothing,”_ Phichit vowed.

Yuuri coughed. “Ok.”

Despite what he said, Phichit still gave Yuuri a hearty slap on the back and flashed him a thumbs up. Then he went down the aisle to look for more spices, sparing Yuuri any more embarrassment.

Yuuri blew out a sigh. Phichit was staring at the spice jars too hard to actually be browsing them. He gave one last glance at the image gracing his phone, then he downloaded to attachment to save into his personal album of pictures of Viktor.

Yuuri typed a response quickly, ears burning with blush, then went over to Phichit so he could stop pretending to consider purchasing a bottle of ground herbs.

_Keep it on. I want to take it off you when I get home ♡._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Nic's art that inspired this fic if you missed it up top: [click this](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/844517636109086721)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jellyfishfics.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips)
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos or a comment! Thanks a bunch for reading ❤.


End file.
